gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Mikhail
Mikhail (ミハエル, Mihairu?) is a "hunter" who worked alongside Erica under the orders of the Monroe Family. Appearance Mikhail is a young caucasian child with messy black hair and large scarlet eyes. He has rings under his eyes and has unusually sharp, animal-like teeth. Mikhail is seen to wear school uniform; consisting of a white shirt with a green bowtie, a brown belt holding up black khaki shorts and black boys' school socks and shoes. Personality Mikhail is cheerful and excessively violent even when not fighting. He's shown trying to keep an eye as a souvenir of one of his kills. He has a childish temper that matches his age, complaining of boredom when not fighting. After being abandoned by Erica, Mikhail almost immediately shifts to a terrified and panicked state,having first screamed in terror for her not to leave him and begged her to come back to him while screaming on how scared he was and upon being transported to Dr.Theo's clinic,Mikhail has seemingly degraded into a seizure like state,where he would constantly shiver and shake uncontrollably while rambling and mumbling jumbled words in a mixture of terror,fear and confusion and stare out into nowhere and from Loretta's own words,it has become impossible to talk to him,let alone interrogate him for information due to his near catatonic state. Background Mikhail was employed by the Monroe Family to murder Twilights. Kidnapped when he was younger Mikhail was indoctrinated and given special medication to make him into the most efficient psychotic Twilight killer he could be. He is later partnered with Erica under the command of Ivan Glaziev on the orders of Daniel Monroe and set loose on a hunt to eliminate Twilghts. Plot Mikhail first appears in a warehouse with Erica and Ivan Glaziev while Ivan questions the twilight Arnold on his failure to bring Dr. Theos' Clinic under their control. He and Erica then kill and mutilate his body before throwing him in with the other dead twilights in the building. He is seen days later in another warehouse with Erica where they have just finished killing another group of twilights when he expresses his desire to keep a bloody eyeball but is denied this by Erica who reminds him that they only take the tags. Walking through the city the next day they are noticed by Nicolas Brown though they do not notice him. Later he is seen with Erica watching as Nicholas and Worick escort some twilights to the brothel Bastard while protecting them from the Anti-Twilight faction. Becoming bored with simply watching Mikhail asks Erica if they can now attack which she confirms. When the two of them attack Mikhail goes into the brothel and goes on an rampage while Erica stays at the entrance of the club to kill anyone who tries to enter to help or escape from Mikhail. Mikhail kills many twilghts before he is intercepted by Galahad Woehor and Marco Adriano. During his fight with Galahad he speedily avoids the high ranked Twilights blows before being slammed into a pillar hard enough to almost shatter it. This however shows that Mikhail wasn't even stunned by the blow and pushes Galahad back seemingly with ease and retaliates before Marco is able restrain him with his garrote wire. As the his two opponents are about to subdue him Erica comes to his rescue and cuts his restraints with her sword. Freed, he and Erica take down their opponents after which Mikhail realizes that Marco isn't a tagged before Loretta Cristiano enters on the upper floor and begins to shoot at them. Erica attacks the girl but is immediately forced away when Alex Benedetto fires on her after entering herself. Erica again prepares to attack Loretta and Alex when Nicholas breaks though a second story window temporarily subduing her before she escapes his grasp. Mikhail and Erica then engage Nicholas in a brutal fight while their other opponents retreat. Eventually subduing Nicolas, Erica prepares to kill him before his reinforcements arrive in the form of Worick, Doug, and most importantly Ginger who the two quickly realize they can't defeat. The two of them quickly beat a hasty retreat out of the club and escape into the night. Abilities Mikhail is an extremely powerful combatant with incredible strength unbefitting of his age and size. He was able to effortlessly slaughter multitudes of Twilights, cleave through a Twilight's body with his bare handsChapter 20 and was even able to overwhelm Galahad Woehor, an A/0 rank Twilight.Chapter 21 His shoes were weighted, increasing the power of his kicks. Quotes * (To Erica while holding an eyeball) "Erica, I wanna keep this." Trivia *It is assumed that Mikhail is a Twilight, although it hasn't been confirmed. Based on Dr. Theo's analysis of the massacred Twilight bodies, it was assumed their killers (Erica and Mikhail) were also Twilights, even though Mikhail has not been seen possessing any visible tags of his own. References Category:Characters Category:Corsica Family Category:Male Category:Twilight